GRITOS
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: ONESHOT. Abría la boca, intentando llamar a alguien, pero su gesto no era acompañado por su voz…


GRITOS

* * *

La gente corría despavorida, histérica y sin rumbo fijo por las estrechas e inundadas calles… Las mujeres y hombres gritaban... Miedo y angustia eran mezcladas junto con la incertidumbre de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo y por qué estaba sucediendo… Gritos de niños acompañados de lágrimas, mujeres buscando a sus hijos que jugaban en el parque en ese mismo momento, intentando muchos localizar a sus familias y amigos… los constantes y desgarradores gritos de ayuda se hacían eco en cada calle, en cada rincón, en cada hogar… La desesperación se hacía latente en cada soplo de viento, en cada partícula de aire…

Akane consiguió recobrar el conocimiento… Un terrible dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de ella, sus músculos no querían moverse ni sus ojos abrirse… Respirar se hacía prácticamente imposible, el aire era pesado y no podía evitar toser a cada inhalación… Llevó sus manos por instinto a la cabeza sintiendo un cálido líquido escurriendo entre sus cabellos… Quiso gritar, pero su garganta se quebró y sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus empolvadas mejillas… Abría la boca, intentando llamar a alguien, pero su gesto no era acompañado por su voz…

Finalmente, pudo abrir sus ojos rojizos. Su visión era borrosa. Distinguía bultos en su dormitorio: trozos de madera caídos en el suelo, entre fragmentos de pared sobre su cama partida en dos, los cristales de su ventana estallados en mil pedazos resplandeciendo en el suelo… Todo destrozado… Su visión fue esclareciéndose poco a poco… A medida que iba descubriendo el desastre su garganta aún más se desgarraba y sus lágrimas fluían con más ahínco… La pared que separaba su dormitorio del de su hermana ya no existía, yacía desmoronada sobre el suelo de su propia habitación… Comenzó a tocar su cara, su tórax, sus piernas… En ellas encontró un par de cortes a causa de los cristales que se habían disparado en la misma dirección que ella… Observó al techo, e intentó localizar donde se encontraba realmente… Estaba en lo que antes era el pasillo, sobre y entre un montón de escombros de ladrillo…

Comenzó a levantarse… Los dolores en su espalda, principalmente, se hacían insoportables… perdió el equilibrio en dos ocasiones, los mareos eran constantes y sus piernas temblaban sin control… Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie su sentido de la orientación la guió por impulso hacia el camino adecuado… Sus piernas respondían sin coordinación.

- Na- Na…biki… - consiguió decir – Ka…su…Kasu…mi… - tosió fuertemente, llevo la mano a su boca y al retirarla contempló sangre sobre su palma… El sollozo pasó a ser un gemido angustioso, sin poder convertirse en un grito… Pero en ese momento, sintió que su boca se inundaba del cálido líquido… agachó la cabeza… sangre clara resbalaba por sus labios…Su lengua se deslizó sobre sus dientes y apreció que provenía de la encía… Por un segundo, se alegró…. – Nabiki… Kasumi…¡¡Papá!… - sus pies se posaban entre los trozos de piedra, temía apoyarse sobre la pared del otro lado por miedo al derrumbamiento…

- A…Kane… - se escuchó levemente… - Akane… - todo parecía un eco, lejano y repetido… El tiempo parecía haberse detenido… - Kasumi…- de nuevo la reverberación de ese nombre – Ka..sumi… Papá… - conocía esa voz…

- Ran…ma… - susurró ahogándolo en lágrimas – Ranma… - volvió a repetir. Su pié resbalo en un trozo de escombro y cayó de bruces sobre ellos… Sus rodillas parecían más ensangrentadas aún. Con una ligera alegría en su interior y con el corazón a su vez encogido, gritó - ¡¡¡RANMA! ¡¡¡Ranma! – mientras volvía a reincorporarse y buscar el lugar de donde procedía la voz

- ¡¡Akane! – retumbó la voz en respuesta - ¡¡Akane! ¡¿Dónde estás! ¡¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde estás!

Akane consiguió distinguir que la llamada provenía de abajo. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras, casi arrastrándose entre las piedras, las astillas de madera y los cristales en el suelo… Pero cuando llegó allí, no había ninguna escalera… se había desmoronado en el suelo de la entrada… Observó detenidamente… como estaba igual que lo que había visto arriba, el suelo lleno de ladrillo y madera rota… La puerta de entrada ya no existía…

- ¡¡RANMA! – volvió a llamar entre lágrimas – ¡¡Estoy aquí, al borde de las escaleras! – no recibió respuesta - ¡¿Ranma! ¡¿Papá! ¡¿Kasumi? – Su respiración se agitó todavía más incitada por el miedo - ¿¡Nabiki, Tío Genma, Tía Nodoka?

El silencio…

- ¡¡Akane! – se volvió a escuchar - ¡¡Háblame!¡¡Necesito que hables!

- Ranma… - la desesperación se apoderaba de cada átomo de su ser, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo…incluso ese pequeño acto resultó tormentosamente doloroso - Estoy aquí… ¡¡Aquí arriba! – Los sollozos nuevamente volvieron, dejándose apreciar en su voz - ¡¡Nadie me contesta! ¡¡Nadie!

- ¡¿Estás bien! ¿Puedes andar?

- Sí… - Ranma entró en ese instante en el campo visual de Akane. Su respiración se interrumpió por un instante… el chico no podía mover bien la pierna derecha, su brazo izquierdo parecía inmóvil y por él escurría el temeroso líquido rojo... toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada… parecía totalmente desorientado – ¡Aquí…! – el chico giró, tanteando con la mano derecha sobre la pared - ¿¡Qué es lo te pasa? – preguntó asustada

Ranma elevó la vista, pareciendo mirarla fijamente.

- No puedo ver… ¡Mierda! … - dijo en tono derrotado - No puedo ver… - hubo un silencio atronador, interrumpido por los constantes gritos de la calle, sirenas, coches, golpes, algunos temblores… - Akane… ¿nadie te ha respondido arriba? No se si hay alguien aquí abajo… Nadie me contesta…

Ella le observó en silencio… Qué había ocurrido… Por qué había ocurrido… Si él estaba así… ¿Cómo podrían estar los demás? Su mente quedó paralizada con la imagen de él…Estaba ciego…Ranma estaba ciego…

- Akane… Akane… ¡¡Maldición CONTESTA! – el chico dio un paso hacia adelante - ¡¡Akane! No… No… - susurró ahogado - ¡¡HÁBLAME! – gritó con desesperación

- Sigo aquí… No,… nadie me ha contestado arriba… no he visto a nadie… - hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras seguía vigilando cada movimiento del joven y escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de constantes e incesantes sirenas - … No puedo bajar Ranma… no hay escalera… - continuó mirándole… Había agachado la cabeza… Su respiración podía apreciarse muy agitada… - ¿Ra…Ranma?

- Maldición… - murmuró por lo bajo y con gran esfuerzo. Su rostro palideció en un segundo… llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, apretándola contra sí. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, suavemente… tan despacio que el movimiento se convirtió en una eternidad para ella – Akane…Lo…- escuchó su respiración raspada contra su garganta… - lo siento…

- ¡NO! No, no, no… - el pánico y la angustia reflejada en sus ojos… su corazón se rompió - ¡NO, RANMA! – comenzó a buscar una forma de bajar…

- Lo siento… - sus párpados se cerraron pesadamente, y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca del más intenso dolor – Lo siento…Lo… - el chico se desplomó en el suelo

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – gritó desesperada. Miró hacia abajo, al hueco de la escalera… Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó caer desde la primera planta hasta abajo. Al apoyar los pies sintió un crujido y cayó de bruces… - ¡Aaau! – fue su quejido, pasando seguidamente a segundo plano, mientras buscaba donde estaba él… - Ranma… Ranma…- comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo, arrastrándose… impulsándose con los brazos – Ranma… ¡¡Despierta Idiota! – las lágrimas corrían sin rumbo, se deslizaban sin cesar - ¡¡Despierta!.

Llegó hasta él, con sobre humano esfuerzo. Le miró de arriba abajo, sin atreverse a tocarlo… - Ranma… - susurró -… por favor… - su mano se deslizó hacia la mejilla del chico, acariciándola con sus dedos temblorosos - … por favor… - rápidamente miró hacia el pecho del chico. Se semi-incorporó, como pudo… Abrió la camisa en busca de heridas superficiales… No había nada…

Apoyó su cabeza contra el pectoral izquierdo, mientras aún fluían más lágrimas de sus ojos, apretando sus labios… Esperando lo peor… Escuchó atentamente…Su corazón seguía latiendo… Lloró más, pero la alegría invadió todo su ser… - Ranma…Ranma por favor… - buscó más heridas… su brazo izquierdo estaba arañado y sangrando sin cesar, una gran fisura había en su biceps… - Vamos Ranma… despierta… no puedes dejarme sola… - Akane rompió a duras penas la manga de la camisa de él. – Ranma Idiota… ¡¡¡DESPIERTA! – gritó desesperada, mientras su voz se resquebrajaba. – Despierta… - Anudó el trozo de tela sobre la herida, intentando controlar la hemorragia…Las lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo del chico… - Despierta…Despierta… - susurraba sin cesar…

Se respaldó en la pared, colocó la cabeza del joven sobre sus rodillas mientras acariciaba su cabeza con infinita y dañina ternura… La tierra tembló de nuevo… Y una gran ola insonora de aire les golpeó…

Akane dobló su espalda, echándose sobre Ranma protegiéndole, mientras la poderosa onda hacía presión sobre ambos… Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo sus ansias por gritar ante el dolor… Cuando pasó, en poco menos de dos segundos, se hizo el total silencio…

Ya no se oían niños llorar, ni sirenas, ni personas pidiendo ayuda…

- Ranma… - susurró - …Pronto…vendrán a ayudarnos…¿verdad? – se acurrucó junto al chico, sintiendo como el calor iba abandonando su cuerpo – Tienes que resistir… - pasó su brazo sobre los pectorales de él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el izquierdo para sentir los latidos de su corazón - …Eres fuerte… tienes que… resistir… por favor…

A lo lejos se escucharon varias explosiones, que hicieron temblar muy tenuemente la tierra…

- Tienes que cuidarme… - dijo aferrándose a él - … tienes que quedarte conmigo… - sus lágrimas empapaban la piel del chico - …no me dejes sola…no me dejes… - sus latidos se iban apagando… - ¡NO!... no me hagas esto… - su corazón dejó de bombear sangre… Ella observó desde su perspectiva como el trozo de tela que cubría su bíceps estaba empapado de sangre… y como había escurrido hasta el suelo… - No quiero que me dejes… ¡¡ME OYES! – gritó desesperada - ¡¡TU TIENES QUE ESTAR CONMIGO, NO PUEDES DEJARME! – hundió su cabeza en el cuello de él, acariciándolo a su vez… sollozando, suplicando… El cuerpo estaba frío… y la sensación de rigidez se iba extendiendo… - Te quiero… te quiero… - susurraba en su oído desesperada – te quiero…

Y más explosiones se sucedieron a lo lejos… más temblores… mientras Akane continuaba al lado del cuerpo frío e inerte… Sin nada por lo que seguir luchando contra el dolor, contra sus propias heridas, intentar salvar su vida…

Sudor, agitación, agotamiento…

Se incorporó en la cama, asustada, temblorosa… Con la camiseta completamente empapada en lágrimas… Miró despavorida a su alrededor… Su dormitorio, su ventana, su cama… Su puerta, las paredes… Tocó todo su cuerpo… Y fue invadida y cegada por la más absoluta desesperación…

- ¡¡RANMA! – gritó saltando de la cama y corriendo por el pasillo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio del joven y volvió a gritar - ¡¡RANMA! – abalanzándose sobre él

- ¡EH! ¿QUÉ PASA? – dijo asustado, al observar que la chica le abrazaba llorando totalmente desconsolada

- Te quiero…te quiero…te quiero…- susurraba en su oído - Lo siento… no pude hacer nada, lo siento… Lo siento… Perdona…

La mente de Ranma se quedó en blanco… estaba escuchando ''te quiero…te quiero…'' de ella…

- Eh…, Eh… Akane, Akane… - el chico consiguió despegarla lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Es…estás bien? – preguntó mientras posaba las manos en sus mejillas, sollozando… Al mirarle a los ojos volvió a romper en llanto, abalanzándose sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y cayendo al suelo - ¡¡Tenía miedo! Habías muerto… Estabas muerto…¡¡¡en mis brazos... no pude hacer nada!

- Shhh… Ya está… - Ranma comenzó a acariciarla la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, deslizando de forma reconfortante su otra mano por los cabellos de Akane- … Shh… está bien, Akane… Ya pasó… estoy contigo…Estoy bien…

Akane continuó llorando, abrazándole con más fuerza, tensándose, repitiendo una y otra vez que le quería y que lo sentía…

- Eh…Akane… - susurró cuando comenzó a calmarse – Mírame… - la chica levantó su vista… Sus preciosos ojos pardos estaban hinchados y rojos… Sus mejillas sonrosadas - … Estoy contigo… solo fue una pesadilla… - al verla tan vulnerable sintió la irremediable necesidad de ser él quién la abrazase. Estrechándola entre sus brazos, susurró en su oído – …no voy a dejarte…te quiero…

Akane sollozó nuevamente, pasando sus brazos tras su cuello, pero con una leve y sincera sonrisa… Ranma la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se acurrucó a su lado… La misma posición que en su pesadilla… Solo que ahora, su respiración acariciaba su cabello, su cuerpo era cálido, y su corazón latía…

- Te quiero… - susurró ella de nuevo

- Y yo… - acariciaba sus hombros – y yo… - unos momentos de silencio… - Akane…

- ¿Mmm…?

- Perdona…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada

- Por estropearte hasta los sueños…

Akane sonrió tierna…

- Los sueños y las pesadillas… son sueños y pesadillas Ranma… A mi me importa… - se acomodó mejor a su lado, acercándose así más a él, sintiendo su cuerpo y su calor - … la vida real… Solo eso…

- Entonces… intentaré no estropear la vida real…

- Gracias…

- De nada… - susurró tímido. De nuevo unos segundos de silencio… - ¿De verdad estaba… - sus labios fueron sellados por un inesperado y casi inapreciable beso de ella… Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido. Akane sonrió.

- Duerme…por favor… - volvió a acomodarse

- Esto me va a gustar…

* * *

Bueno... De alguno modo quiero expresar que nunca está de más decir a una persona que la quieres, que la extrañas, que la necesitas...Olvidad el orgullo... Antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Escrito durante la fatídica madrugada del 11 al 12 de Marzo de 2004.

Para cualquier comentario, crítica podéis contactar conmigo en **evamgpterra.es**

Muchos Besos y... ¡¡Mil gracias por leerme!

** AnDrAiA **


End file.
